


high hopes

by BugontheRug



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck & Hen friendship, Buck discusses feelings, Coming Out, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugontheRug/pseuds/BugontheRug
Summary: Buck goes to Hen for some advice.





	high hopes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a scene that may or may not make it into hiansbt, but I wanted to share it in case it doesn't.

Buck found Hen at the kitchen table sipping coffee. He hesitated at the top of the stairs debating if he wanted to do this or not. Right now it’s just something in his mind that he can force away and pretend he never thought and talking about it would make it real. But Buck knows himself too well. It wouldn’t be pushed away. It would circle in his head like a carousel driving him crazy. Taking a deep breath he took a seat next to Hen.

“Hey Hen, do you have a moment?” Buck loosely clasped his hands on the table, leaning on his forearms.

Hen pushed her mug back. “Yea, what’s up?”

Buck tapped his thumbs together a few times drawing up some courage. “If you don’t mind, could you tell me how you knew you liked girls?”

She gave him a curious look and smiled. “Well,” she said leaning back, “it wasn’t like a sudden epiphany, but I think I started realizing something was different with me at a sleepover in middle school when all the girls were talking about how hot Patrick Swayze was and all I could think about was Jennifer Grey.”

Buck nodded and asked, “Let’s say it’s just one guy I’m attracted to, but I’m still attracted to women. What would that make me?”

Hen leaned forward taking a sip of coffee. “Bisexual.”

“No, no,” he said leaning more towards her. “I’m not attracted guys, just this one guy.”

Hen gives him a kind smile. “Being bisexual doesn’t mean you’re attracted to both genders equally. You prefer women, but this guy caught your eye.” She covered his hands with hers. “If that word doesn’t feel right to you, you don’t have to put a label on it, Buck. Just love who you love.”

Buck nodded, feeling a little more sure-footed than when he walked up here. “Thanks, Hen. Can I asked you one more thing?”

“Sure thing, Buck.” 

“How can you tell if someone from the same gender likes you?” Buck asked shyly. Hen leaned back, one arm over the top of the chair and crossed an ankle over her knee.

“You’re telling me, Mr. I’ve-slept-with-a-quarter-of-LAs-female-population can’t tell if someone’s attracted to him?”

“Hen!” he whined, blushing. “It’s different with a guy. I can’t read his signals because they’re nothing like what a woman would do.”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be teasing you.” She leaned towards him, mirroring his position. “Girls can be so touchy-feely and flirty with their friends that I found it hard to tell the difference between attraction and friendship. The best thing you can do is be brave and let Eddie know how you feel.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, who said anything about Eddie?” Buck backed away, heart racing. If she could tell, who else could?

“Buck, I’m a master of observation. Remember Athena and Bobby? It’s not hard to tell when you’re into someone after seeing how you were when you were with Abby.”

Buck’s shoulders sagged as he let out a sigh. “But what if he doesn’t like me back? Or isn’t into guys? We’d still have to work together and, not to sound like a douche, but I’ve never been rejected by a woman before. Dumped, yes, but I’ve always made it past the first yes. What do I do if he rejects me?”

Hen put a hand on his shoulder. “You move past it, Buck. You feel sad, watch some stupid movies and eat ice-cream, complain about what a jerk he is to your friends, and then you let go and move on with your life. You can be a professional at work. Yes, your friendship might take a hit and it might never be what it was, but at least you won’t be asking yourself every day if it could be more than this.”

“Thanks, Hen. You’re the best.” He leaned and gave her a quick side hug and a kiss on the forehead.

“No problem. Good luck, Buck.” He gave her a sloppy salute and bounded down the stairs.


End file.
